


The Itch

by TheWritingRaccoon158



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of plot though, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingRaccoon158/pseuds/TheWritingRaccoon158
Summary: But there’s the itch, again, the itch he could never scratch. The pain in his nerves’ endings isn’t gone, in fact, it’s twitching even more, every time just more and more.Yaku sighs again, lets his head flop against the slightly damp cushions.The doorbell rings. Someone knocks.“Yaku-san, you there?”
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	The Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Call it spur of the moment, but I needed to write this down to get it out of my head.  
> Poor Yaku, though.
> 
> |_・)

Lately, whenever Yaku starts to think about Lev, it always ends the same way.

It’s not like he’d always thought about his teammate like this – just for about half a year or so, but since then he always ends up with his hand around his dick whenever he’s alone, hot and bothered, imagining exactly the Lev he wants to see right here, right now. He couldn’t even pinpoint the exact moment this… _itch_ had begun to annoy him whenever he’s alone with both himself and his vivid train of thoughts. Maybe having the hots for someone so close and yet so entirely out of reach eggs him on even more, making him feel like his nerves dangle out his body like uninsulated cables, up to a point where he’s touching himself several times a day, every time even more upset about the fact that this would stay a dream forevermore.

Not that he’s even remotely knowing if this would work, anyhow. Apart from Lev being decidedly not into guys Yaku wouldn’t even know what to do with the tall idiot in real life. No, fantasy-Lev is everything he needs, wants – everything he’s got both the courage and patience to deal with.

Yaku flops down against the headrest of his bed, browsing lazily through some porn with his phone, searching for an actor that maybe looks a bit like Lev – it’s the height difference, he’s sure that’s the main reason, the height difference and that dumb, clueless smirk. He’s settling for some video with a tall, blonde guy, a bit on the ugly side but it’ll do for now. He’s pretty sure he’s closing his eyes soon, imagining Lev’s hand around his dick, Lev’s hand on his thighs, prying them apart, watching Yaku like he’s simple prey. Yaku tugs at himself, giving the head of his cock some extra ministrations just like he needs it, and tries to re-imagine Lev standing on the court, his body all taut and muscles tight. He’s imagining the scene he dreamt of a few days ago, the one where Lev stays behind after the match to get a quick shower, and where they meet in the changing room, Lev wearing a small towel around his waist and nothing more. Yaku drifts off more and more, into that fantasy where he proposes to suck Lev of, and dream-Lev lets him do just that, sinks against the lockers to let Yaku blow him.

Oh, how _much_ Yaku wants to blow him.

He keeps himself from huffing out something akin to a moan even though his parents aren’t even at home – they’re off shopping or whatnot, Yaku couldn’t care, he’s way too much into fantasizing about his teammate for the umpteenth time this week. It’s a bit weird, he knows that, masturbating that often, but hell, he couldn’t care about that, too. It’s not like he’s ever getting the real one, so why bother with constraint? He’s got to lighten his mood, somehow.

Yaku shuts off his phone, way too distracted by his own thoughts to follow that stupid porn flicker and tosses the device to the very edge of the bed before he lets his now free hand play with his balls just like he likes it. He’s playing with the thought of fingering himself, but he’s just too lazy to undress or find his half-empty bottle of lube he always hides behind the mattress. No, wanking off must do the job for now. He thinks about the way Lev's glistening with sweat when he's doing an especially exhausting training session, how he watches the ball like a predator, eager to prove them all he's worth getting called the ace. 

Okay, _now_ Yaku needs that bottle of lube. He reaches behind the bed, yanks the bottle out of its petty hiding place and uncaps it, knowing he would be much too impatient later. He’s sinking even more into the sheets, tries to imagine Lev’s hands, his hair, his stupid ugly face, his everything –

The doorbell rings, and Yaku’s that startled he squeezes his dick almost painfully. Through the tilted window he hears someone knocking on the front door right below this room.

“Yaku-san, you there?”, someone asks, someone very familiar, someone probably sent by god – or the devil, Yaku couldn’t quite settle for one deity.

“What the fucking –“, he curses, tucking himself into his pants, his dick thankfully gotten a bit softer by the sudden surprise, sending all of his blood back into his overheating brain and hammering heart.

“Yaku-san, it’s me, Lev”, the voice chimes cheerfully, and Yaku utters a curse once again, fucking knowing who’s there without that dumbass telling him. He’s still straightening his clothes and hopes he doesn’t smell like sex too much when he’s jumping down the stairs, taking two at a time. Lev knocks again right in the moment Yaku opens the door, and is a bit taken aback by the way Yaku glares at him.

“What do you want?”, Yaku says with a cocked eyebrow, trying to maintain his temper – he got cut off relieving himself of that stupid sexual energy clogging his mind, after all, he’s allowed to be at least a little bit on edge. But, then again, it’s Lev – the star of his ugly little fantasy, after all, and something about this feeling of soiling his pants with precum while Lev’s standing right in front of his is… thrilling?

He _really_ needs to get this stupid crush out of his head, or he would never be able to think straight again.

Lev lifts some paperwork, showing it to Yaku like this would mean anything to him, but Yaku’s brain is still somewhere entirely else, so he only looks at it, befuddled and in silence. “Homework”, Lev explains, and only slowly the cogs link in Yaku’s brain. “You promised to help me with the report. Chemistry, remember?”

Yaku still looks at him with glassy eyes, and Lev pulls a pout. “Did you forget? Yaku-san, your face is all red, is something wrong?”

Finally Yaku snaps back into reality, the feeling of embarrassment creeping up his spine, making his stomach feel funny.

“No, nothing wrong”, Yaku mumbles, and snatches the paperwork off Lev’s hands. “Come in, try not to break something!” Yaku turns around on the spot, once again inconspicuously checking that he’s properly dressed and stalks up the stairs to where his room is. 

“I thought about asking Kuroo-san to help me”, Lev’s voice chimes from behind, him following Yaku to his room, “but I’d rather do it with you.”

“What?”, Yaku blurts out, urging his nerves to calm down. The report, he tells himself, Lev’s just talking about that damn report.

“He’s always nagging me for being dumb”, Lev says, almost hitting his head on the doorframe of Yaku’s room, “plus, I can’t read his writing, yours is way neater.”

Yaku’s partly ignoring Lev’s babbling in favor of scanning his room for something treacherous, and when his gaze fall onto the bottle of lube nicely decorating his bed his stomach plummets.

“Yaku-san’s got such a nice room”, Lev says I awe, looking around while Yaku tries to stand in between him and the bottle, slowly walking to the bed. “It kinda fits your personality.”

“Whaddaya mean?”, Yaku stutters, keeping Lev busy with explanations while inconspicuously shoving the bottle aside and back into its place behind the mattress.

“I dunno”, Lev replies, briefly looking up Yaku’s bookshelf, “You just seem like a very neat person – tidy and collected.”

“As if”, Yaku snorts out silently, and motions for Lev to sit down at the desk beside the bed, once again scanning the room, but there’s nothing else that could be counted as inappropriate. Yaku stills his nerves and gets a chair from another room, sitting right beside Lev who currently spreads out his paperwork.

“See, this one I got by myself”, Lev explains proudly, pointing to a task that looked like a war field, answers harshly crossed out and written again, and Yaku has to keep himself from snorting out a laugh. “but I don’t know where to start with this one…”

Yaku sighs and explains Lev – with the most basic words he’s got to offer – what he needs to do and write and calculate to properly solve chemical formulas, shuffling with numbers and elements, showing him step by step what he needs to do. Yaku knowns, if he just keeps blabbering on and on, he’s in no need of thinking about how closely they sit aside each other, Lev’s nice scent seeping into the room like he’s an air refresher. Something like… oranges? Or is it grapes? For a tiny fraction of time Yaku’s mind wanders off, tries to guess that scent, and Lev looks at him questioningly until Yaku phases in again, blushing vividly by how close Lev’s face is.

“You’re okay, Yaku-san?”, the taller one asks carefully, a bit too caring for someone that brash and careless. Maybe Yaku will repeat this close encounter in one of his fantasies, but with a slightly different outcome.

“Concentrate onto the formulas”, Yaku brushes Lev off and points to another still unsolved problem.

“That’s twenty-six, isn’t it?”, Lev guesses, but of course that’s nowhere near correct.

“Try again”, Yaku taunts and Lev gives out a mewl, brushing his fingers though his hair. There, oranges, again. Must be his shampoo…

“I don’t knooow”, Lev whines, and while Yaku’s still busy with assessing that damn smell Lev grabs Yaku’s phone that’s still laying on the edge of the bed to open the calculator. Only when Lev unlocks Yaku’s phone and stills altogether Yaku gathers his senses, feeling the air slowly seep out of his lung, realization dawning at what Lev’s looking at right now.

“Yaku-san…”, Lev utters, but nothing more comes out of his mouth, his eyes hefted onto the cheap porn vid still flickering over the screen. Yaku’s mind bursts into a million different options, tries to desperately find an easy way out of this humiliating situation.

“Uhm”, is everything Yaku’s brain is able to muster up. For once he doesn’t even remotely know how to react, to get the heck out of this train wreck of a situation. “Gimme that!”

Yaku tries to pat his phone out of Lev’s hands, but the taller one grasps it like his life depends on it, still looking at the screen like he hadn't seen anything like this before in his whole life.

“Is this… what you’re into?”, Lev asks, and it’s so utterly uncomfortable for Yaku hearing him asks this, like it’s the most disgusting thing Lev ever saw. “I never knew…”

“Nobody does”, Yaku says, red hot heat tinting his face beet-red and this time he manages to snag his phone out of Lev’s hands, shutting it of only after closing the tab and the browser altogether. “Could you just – Please, just forget you saw –“

Yaku couldn’t say anything else when he got shut off by a pair of lips pressed against his, much too harsh and gone again way too quickly. This time it was Lev’s turn to blush like a tomato.

“I – I’m sorry, Yaku-san!”, he babbles quickly, the words slurred and drawn together, “I didn’t know what to – I just couldn’t –“

“Calm down, stupid”, Yaku says, feeling a bit light-headed after that sudden kiss, but nonetheless scared shitless of what’s to come next.

“I just saw that you – a-and I thought I might have, well, you know, I –“ Lev draws his hands upwards, hiding his face behind his palms, and it’s almost adoring how much he looks like a frightened child, making Yaku’s own panic ease off a bit.

“Stop babbling”, Yaku says with a smirk, and pries Lev’s hands away from his face. “You thought what?”

“That…” Lev sighs slowly, breathes in and out before talking further while keeping his hands still in Yaku’s grasp. “I saw… this, and I thought, maybe… maybe Yaku-san’s like – that you maybe… like… men…?” Yaku waits for Lev to talk further, for once not keen on adding a witty remark even though he’s as nervous as never before. “A-and then I thought, maybe Yaku-san would like… I was just so surprised – and happy!”

“Happy?”, Yaku asks, nestles with Lev’s fingers in his grasp, and that tender gesture seems to soothe Lev’s nerves a bit.

“Yeah, because – I thought, maybe…”

Lev doesn’t talk further, but Yaku understands nonetheless. His heart almost leaps out of his chest when he leans forward and catches Lev’s lips again, this time way softer and longer than before. He’s almost sure that Lev would shove him away because Yaku’s wrong, he couldn’t put the pieces together, he read the wrong explanation into Lev’s mumbling, but no, no shoving happened, instead Lev answers the kiss, leans into it like he yearns for it. A moment later Yaku smiles into the kiss, grins, because it’s that easy, that suddenly, that simple – he’s kissing the guy he’d pined for, and he could do nothing but smile in relieve. But while Yaku should solely feel light, at ease, in peace with the world and everything in it, there’s the itch, the itch he can’t scratch by himself, and when Lev’s tongue adds more spice to the kiss Yaku lets out a moan that startles both of them. Lev draws away only to look at Yaku in a way that makes Yaku’s blood boil.

“Do you want to –“

“Yeah.”

Yaku couldn’t even finish his question when Lev interrupts it, excitement making him shiver, and Yaku smirks into the next hot-headed kissing frenzy before he stands up and guides Lev with him to his bed, flopping down on it when the backs of his knees bump against the bedframe. Lev falls down with him and lays heavy against Yaku’s tinier frame, never stopping the kiss.

“Should we – should we talk about – anything?”, Lev asks after gulping down a huge clump of adrenaline while Yaku busies himself with kissing his jaw and neck, carefulness and restraint thrown out the window.

“Do you want to?”, Yaku asks in between kisses, and Lev huffs out a laugh.

“No”, the tall Russian says and draws Yaku into another hot, open-mouthed kiss while his hands roam around Yaku’s sides. “I dreamt about this for – for ages.”

“Me too”, Yaku murmurs into the kiss, his hands searching for the hem of Lev’s shirt, and when he finds it, he pries the useless piece of cloth off his body.

“Yaku-san”, Lev says a bit out of breath while sitting up and reliving Yaku of his own shirt, making the smaller one sit in front of him, knees touching. “What do you want to do?”

“Everything”, Yaku says, diving into the next kiss, teeth pulling at Lev's lip, making him moan quietly.

“Good - good to hear”, Lev says, and stops for a moment to toy with Yaku’s pants, licking his lips in excitement. With another reassuring look to where Yaku is watching his eager hands Lev pulls Yaku’s pants aside, his hardening cock tenting his underwear, precum soiling the cloth.

“Can I…?”, Lev asks, and Yaku nods eagerly, tries to not get too excited and burst before Lev even does anything. In awaiting of a hand job Yaku lets out a surprised gasp when Lev leans down, the flexible bastard licking Yaku’s cock through his underwear.

“You don’t know anything about restraint, do you?”, Yaku says in favor of not moaning audibly when Lev licks his cock, tongue pointy at first, then flat against the cotton surface. Whatever Lev’s answer might be, for a moment Yaku couldn’t concentrate onto anything but the feeling of this guy’s tongue toying with his clothed cock, and it’s like his darkest dreams and deepest fantasies come true just right now. All that waiting and pining, the whole hassle of jerking off in silence, thinking about his ever-unreachable crush, and now everything is solved just like that.

“Yaku-san, I want to suck you off”, Lev says matter-of-factly, without each and any sign of shame or embarrassment, and Yaku could only nod lowly, much too overwhelmed by everything that’s happening. Lev shoves Yaku’s underwear down, and ogles his length when it stands before him, erect and hard and leaking so much. Lev’s licking his lips, and maybe that’s the most erotic thing Yaku had ever seen.

“Stop staring”, Yaku says in a twinge of shyness, but that feeling is gone out the window when Lev leans down again, licks Yaku’s cock experimentally, adds his hand to stroke Yaku slowly. Yaku needs every cell he’s able to muster up to not let his head loll backwards and send prayers to whatever gods are listening, because he wants to watch, to look at Lev blowing him, because that’s the most gorgeous view that’s probably ever gonna get burned into his synapses. Lev pumps Yaku’s length once again before diving down, almost swallowing him whole, and Yaku chokes on his own spit, a groan crawling out of his throat. His hands find Lev’s head, the silky strands falling around his fingers, and he tugs at them lightly.

“Yaku-san tastes so good”, Lev hums against Yaku’s flesh, and Yaku’s amazed by the way Lev says such things without dropping dead of shame on the spot. He’s always acting a bit brainless, driven by single emotions, but Yaku had never thought of Lev being such a thorough lover – and being so damn good at giving head. Yaku feels his orgasm crawling into his loins from each and every direction, but he doesn’t want it to end like this, he wants to –

“Lev, s-stop”, he manages to blurt out, and the taller one lets his cock go only after licking the head in a way that makes Yaku’s toes go numb. “Stop, please, I wanna –“

Yaku tugs at Lev’s hair to pry him away from his leaking cock, and manages to catch the taller one in a wanton kiss, heavy and full of meaning. Yaku wastes no time and almost rips off the button of Lev’s pants and manages to wrangle him out of it with a bit of help. He wastes no time with gently nudging Lev’s underwear aside, he wants to see, to feel –

“Goddammit”, Yaku mutters when he sees Levs cock, almost a bit in awe by the sight. He’s _huge_ , and Yaku salivates like an animal by the thought of blowing that… thing. It’s a hundredth times better than his fantasy could ever be.

“Is it – am I weird?”, Lev asks, for once a bit taken aback by Yaku’s remark, but the smaller one just shakes his head.

“No, that’s just…”, he begins, but doesn’t find any kind of words to describe what he sees and feels by the sight of it.

“Can you… touch me?”, Lev asks a moment later, and Yaku realizes that, while he’d gotten his brains blown out, Lev hadn't been touched entirely. Slowly, carefully Yaku feels Lev’s length, strokes him, tries to assess what Lev likes, but the taller one seems to like about anything Yaku does by the way his face contorts, brows drawn together and lips mouthing a silent moan. Lev stays still like this for a moment, relishes Yaku’s touches, before he presses another kiss against Yaku’s lips, heavy breath pouncing against Yaku’s cheeks.

“I dreamt of this”, Lev says breathlessly in between kisses, eyes closed and fingers twitching, and Yaku _oh so_ loves Lev’s unconcealed reactions, the way his hips lift off the bed occasionally in search for even more friction. “I dreamed – of this, all of this – I wanted to do it with you for so – so long, Yaku-san. I – I did it to myself so often – I couldn’t concentrate when you’re one the field, Yaku-san…” Lev’s kisses become sloppier by the second, and he rests his forehead against Yaku’s shoulder, mutters Yaku’s name into his skin, again and again, voice hitching here and there, and his hands find Yaku’s length once again, stroking him even though his hands are shaking. “I always saw your – you ass, you – you looked so good out there on the f-field…”

Yaku felt Lev’s fingers creep further, further, until Yaku almost yelps when he feels Levs finger touching his entrance, and he’s somehow glad he hadn't toyed with himself earlier, because Lev’s fingers, they’re everything he needs, everything he yearns for –

Yaku moans into the void when Lev’s finger pries him open, slowly, while his other hand is still pumping his cock, and Yaku feels like he’s going to explode, both physically and mentally. He’s dancing on the edge of sanity, and his whole body gets stiffer and stiffer, muscles flexing and tendons hardening –

“I wanted you, Yaku-san”, Lev says while he splatters sloppy kisses against the skin of Yaku’s neck, and Yaku wonders from where that gangly wannabe-ace gets that voice, those words, this utter sexiness he’s radiating. “I want you, Yaku-san, want you so bad… I want to fuck you so bad.”

That sends Yaku over the edge, and he’s so overwhelmed by his sudden orgasm that he’s sure his heart had stopped altogether. He can’t breathe anymore, can’t fucking breathe a single molecule of oxygen, and he feels like the world had stopped around him for a moment. Everything around him is white-hot and heavy, his toes and fingers have gotten numb, and there’s his sense of hearing, simply gone like he’d gotten deaf.

When his senses finally come back to him, he opens his eyes. There’s his phone, laying at the far edge of the bed, the bottle of lube beside his waist, opened and leaking, and there’s his fantasy, fading right before his eyes the same way this feeling of a high caused by his orgasm fades more and more, leaving a sore emptiness inside his soul that feels false, feels almost sickeningly bland. He looks down to where his cum had painted his stomach white, and to where his one hand is still holding his length while the other one had fingered him even though he hadn't wanted to earlier.

Lev was never here.

But well, in a special kind of way, he was – at least the Lev in Yaku’s mind was, the Lev that is exactly like Yaku wants – needs him to be. Yaku sighs.

If this feels so damn real, why in the world could anyone say it isn’t? If everything a human being needs to be could be build from memory and fantasy alone, then why does one need the real thing? And, let’s be honest, Yaku would never actually get the real Lev, so memories and fantasies are everything he gets.

But there’s the itch, again, the itch he could never scratch. The pain in his nerves’ endings isn’t gone, in fact, it’s twitching even more, every time just more and more.

Yaku sighs again, lets his head flop against the slightly damp cushions.

The doorbell rings. Someone knocks.

“Yaku-san, you there?”


End file.
